Writings on the Wall
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: As Hermione struggles with her feelings for Ron, she takes to writing little song lyrics and poems in an abandoned bathroom stall. What happens when Fred and George get involved and Ron ends up in that very bathroom? R/Hr, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters, just my silly little plot idea.

A/n: Happy New Year everybody! Well, I woke up yesterday morning with a plot rollin' round in my brain, and I just had to get it out (you know how it is). So, I typed this up as fast as I could (and, finally, in July, I manage to get around to actually FIXING the typos!).This is a smaller chapter, as are the next few, but the do get a little longer. Also, one last thing, I have lots of longer stories going, so just check my bio to see what's happening. Anyways, this is very fluffly, so be prepared. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Writings on the Wall**

Chapter 1

"Oh, _pul-eeze_ just give it a rest!" Harry called over his shoulder from the chair across the room. He shook his head, frustrated with his friends. "You've been going at it for hours! Just... shut up and get something done!"

Ron scowled at Hermione then slumped down into a cushy chair in front of the fire. He still had some words on the end of his tongue, wanting to come out, but he said nothing. He'd stop if she'd stop...

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to take a few deep breaths. _Why_ did Ron always make her so _angry_! She stood for another second longer, biting back the retorts and arguments brimming behind her lips. Then she gave a final stomp of her foot and literally ran from the Common Room, and out the portrait hole.

"Finally!" Ron burst out the second the portrait hole had snapped shut behind Hermione. "She just doesn't know when to _quit_, that girl!" He plopped down beside Harry, who stopped writing his essay momentarily to glare at Ron.

"It seems you don't _either_, Ron." he said and returned to his writing. "I heard several times when you could've ended it. So don't blame Hermione. It takes two to argue."

Ron's mouth hung open for a moment in surprise at his friend's lack of agreement and support. "Well..." he shut his mouth and opened it again to speak, as his ears flamed red again. "She... keeps giggling at Fred and George... and well, she keeps writing to Krum... and she - "

"I _heard_ it! I _know_! But do you have to rag on her every five minutes!" Harry said angrily, his own temper flaring. "For goodness sake, Ron! She's a girl! I bet you a hundred Galleons she doesn't even realize she's doing it! She doesn't _mean_ anything by it! You heard her say it!"

Ron leaned forward, staring disbelieving at Harry, rather taken aback. "Since when are you on her side? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I'm not on _either_ of your sides. And I'm Hermione's best friend too!" he'd given up completely on his essay. Before, he'd been fighting to concentrate over the usual din, until everyone had left and it had just been Ron and Hermione screaming at each other - again. There was no point in even trying to finish his homework once he was finished arguing with Ron. He knew he'd be too distracted to focus. "She's in the wrong too. You didn't stop the argument, she had plenty of chances as well. She was just as bad as you were."

Ron opened his mouth again, but snapped it shut, feeling like a fish out of water each time he opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. He was too stubborn to admit it, but Harry was right.

"You two just can't be nice to each other for five minutes." Harry said more quietly, calming down slightly. He suddenly stood up, clapping his books shut. "I'm done listening to it. Come find me when you're _actually_ going to be civil to each other." He took a step towards the dorm stairs, changed his mind, then headed out the portrait hole.

Ron put his head on his hands and brooded. He wondered what to do now.

* * *

A/n: I know, I know. This is an insanely short chapter. Just review it and get on with it. (just no swearing please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: (Oops, this was supposed to be on the first chapter.) I do not own J.K. Rowling's charcters, I'm not making a stinkin' dime off this, and I do not own the tidbits of lyrics also used in this tory (although maybe I'd be rich if I did...)

A/n: Yay, first time ever. The second chapter is up immediately next. Read it, review it, you don't have to like it. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

After Hermione had left the Common Room, she barely hesitated before heading straight to a place where she knew no one would bother her, no one would find her until she was ready to be found, and where she had been expressing all her feelings over the past few weeks.

The tears were in her eyes, stinging just like her heart. She clutched the pen in her pocket, glad she hadn't forgot it. For her purpose, a quill would be highly unpractical.

Thankfully, she met no one who would wonder as what she was doing on the way to her destination. When she reached the correct hallway, she glanced both ways, saw not a single person or ghost, and hastily slipped through the door. She locked the door behind her, and the tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

She stifled a sob and wiped her eyes, before clearing her throat and saying loudly, "Myrtle?"

Down the length of stalls, she caught a glimpse of a white figure dash into a stall and then there was a loud splash.

"Thank you..." Hermione said in a choked voice. She staggered to 'her' stall, and collapsed on the closed seat.

The tears poured down her cheeks, and she didn't hold back. She sobbed openly and leaned against the side of the stall for support. _"Why, Ron....._" she whispered, her heart aching. "_Why do you have to be like that......_"

A few long moments later, when her tears seemed to stop, and she was left with the uncontrollable gulping and gasping that accompanies a long cry, she shakily pulled out the pen and found an empty spot on her green-tinged stall wall. She wrote,

"_Are you aware, of how you make me feel?  
__I want you close, but you push me away  
__Every time you yell, you break my heart  
__Its breaking, a little more each passing day_"

Her lip quivered and more tears suddenly blurred her vision. She wiped them away with her sleeve, and glanced around the stall at other things she'd written on the stall. Some things when she'd been happy, others when she was sad, or angry, and times just after another fight with Ron, just like this time. This one was part of a song she'd heard,

"_I don't wanna miss you so much, baby  
__I don't wanna miss you all the time  
__I don't wanna drive myself so crazy  
__And lie awake in someone else's arms  
__But I do_"

She sighed, and traced her fingers over one in particular. It was written in brilliant blue ink, that stuck out against the green-ish wall.

"_I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away  
__Wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
__Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
__Oh, I want you to know, but then again, I don't  
__So complicated_"

That was also part of a song she'd heard, and it was so fitting. That pretty much summed up how she felt about Ron. She wanted to be with him, to have him hold her, and love her. But then he'd say one little thing, or some days all he had to do was walk into the room, and she was angry and wanted him to leave.

She had a growing love for him, but it was constantly being bruised by the fights they had. She hated their fighting. It hurt so badly, and yet somehow she just couldn't help it. She didn't want to imagine their marriage. They'd probably send each other into intensive care within a week.

She smiled at the thought, in spite of herself, and wrote another verse on her wall.

"_Sorry, baby, for all the hurt  
__Love me as I am, as I love you  
__Forever, and ever,  
__Amen._"

* * *

A/n: Well? Review!!! (as usual, just no swearing please). Chapter 3, comin up.... (first time ever, I actaully have _time_ for this! Its a freakin' miracle...lol...anyways... on with the show) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Yahoo, I'm on a roll. :D! (However, my eyelids are drooping, so I don't know how much farther I can go..... yawn) Only for my reviewers do I keep going. ;) Alright, have fun reading this one.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He'd sat there for about half an hour, no one had entered the Common Room, nor left it. He was alone, and he had no idea where Hermione and Harry were, although he could easily guess. Harry was probably at the Quidditch Pitch, blowing off steam on his broom, while Hermione was most definitely at the Library, the place where she went to blow off steam.

Ron didn't exactly have any place specific to go and calm down and think, so he usually just roamed the hallways aimlessly. He figured he might as well, since he was becoming very - he didn't know what the word was. He didn't want to sit alone in the Common Room anymore.

He climbed out of the portrait hole and began walking - more like trudging - down the hallways and stairs, with his hands in his pockets.

For a brief moment he wondered where everyone was, as he saw next to no one occupying the halls with him - but only briefly. He silently shook his head. It was Easter Break, and nearly everyone had gone home or somewhere else other than Hogwarts this year. Those who did stay behind, however, were not wandering the halls like Ron, but were out enjoying the glorious sunshine and green grass and fresh air....

He would go outside a little later, he supposed. He sighed heavily and let his feet take him where ever they decided to go. Not surprisingly, his thoughts kept centering around Hermione. He really did love her, and he admitted it. Not out loud, of course, but he did admit it.

Was it his red hair? Is that what caused him to be so unbearingly stubborn? He didn't like to argue with her, but he just couldn't let her out-argue him. She was always right, and he enjoyed sparring with her. Maybe his biggest problem was that he didn't know when to stop. She was often brimming with tears when someone stepped in to stop them from saying anymore. Would it kill him to just keep his mouth shut?

He sighed heavily again, and didn't even notice he was on the third floor. He just keep slumping along, his heart aching. She was so beautiful, and she probably hated him. He bit his lip, and shook his head. More than anything, he wanted Hermione to be his girl. He wanted to kiss her, and love her, romance her, and hold her hand, and say, "This is Hermione, the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world, and she's _my girl_."

Ron knew it would never happen. The way he treated her... there was no way for her to _not_ hate him. Harry always stuck up for her. She'd probably marry Harry. Or maybe Fred or George, just so she could stand there and look at him with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, as if to say, "_You missed out. Look at me now.... I'm happy_."

But would she do that? Or would she just one day, have enough, pack up, and leave forever? What if she was already gone?

Ron shook his head and tried to force his mind onto different subject. He was just thinking in circles, and those circles were becoming more irrational and dramatic.

He sighed once again, and kept on trudging.

* * *

Hermione slowly began to make her way back to the Common Room, but thought differently. '_The Library_.' she thought. '_I always feel better, when I'm around my book._'

She rounded the corner and almost bumped into a red-haired person. For a panicked second, she thought it was Ron and was ready to bolt. But almost immediately she realized it was Ginny, and was calm.

"Sorry Ginny. I wasn't watching where I was going." she smiled as best she could and tried to walk past her.

"Wait!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and stopped her. There was concern washed all over her face. She didn't say anything for a moment, and look straight at Hermione. "He made you cry again, didn't he?"

Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable under her friend's stare. She mustered another fake smile and said, "Oh, no. I just have a cold." she coughed a little and sniffed.

Ginny didn't smile or let go of Hermione's robes. "I don't buy it." she said firmly. "How long did it last this time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pull away again. "It was nothing.... just the usual. I'm fine."

"We need to talk Hermione."

"....now?"

"_Now._"

Hermione swallowed and Ginny released Hermione's sleeve. She followed Ginny into the far corner of the Library and reluctantly sat down beside her.

Hermione half-cleared her throat. "So?" she said, trying to sound non-chalant.

Ginny shook her head, and still did not smile. "This has gone far enough." she said quietly, but her tone greatly unnerved Hermione. "I promised Ron I'd never tell, but this has got to stop. Maybe if you know, then you'll have it in you to stop."

Hermione said nothing. She was frozen. W hat was Ginny about to reveal?

Ginny glanced around then leaned in close to Hermione, dropping the volume of her voice even more so Hermione could hardly hear her. "He loves you Hermione."

She felt as though she'd been punched hard in the stomach. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she her ears were ringing with Ginny's words. At that moment she couldn't speak even if her life depended on it.

Ginny leaned back in chair. "Now will you stop with the fighting?"

Hermione tried to swallow, tried to blink, tried to even look alive, but she was so frozen.... _Ron loves me...... he loves me..... LOVES........me.........Ron....... I love Ron........ he loves me....... love..... love......_

She was barely breathing, and finally her eyes, stinging because of lack of blinking, re-focussed on Ginny's face and she managed to blink. ".....he.....?" her voice was raspy and she was surprised her mouth had managed to function with her realizing it.

Ginny nodded. "I didn't tell you anything." she winked, stood and left the library, leaving Hermione behind to sit rooted to the chair in a complete daze.

* * *

A/n: How was that? Its getting a little lamer each chapter, I know, but that's what lack of sleep does to you. (I stay up all hours of the night because all kinds of plots are just BEGGING to be written, and then I'm too tired to write them, and then I can't sleep because I need to wrte them - its a very vicious cycle you see... anyways.... read on....) Don't forget to review! (just no swearing please!) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Heeeeere's more! I tried to make this chapter interesting, and sort of funny because of Fred and George, but I'm not sure how it came across, so let me know. (Review!) Also, once again, I typed this up as fast as my fingers could, rather late at night, so please excuse nay typos are missed words (the usual). I didn't have a chance to look any of these chapters over. Anyways, read on. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

There was a loud whistling noise, but Ron ignored it. He lifted his head when the whistle sounded a second time. No one was in front, so he glanced over his shoulder to see Fred, George and Lee hurrying towards him.

"Oy, Ron!" Fred said loudly.

'_Oh brother, what now?_' Ron thought. '_I'm not testing anything_.....'

The twins were on either side of him now. "Hey brother!" George said, and the twinkle in his eye was unnerveing.

Ron looked briefly from one to other. "What do you want.....?"

Lee grinned from the other side of George. "How are you today, Ron?" he said.

Ron was becoming rather nervous. What were they going to do to him? "Fine......" he glanced back over at Fred, afraid to let any of the three out his sight for a second. "What are doing?" he flipped his back to look at Lee and George, then back to Fred.

George put on a mock misery type face. "Oh! Can't we just _walk_ with our _dear_ little brother?"

"Is it such a crime?" Fred chimed in, copying George's fake sad face.

Ron shook his head, having not much energy to pursue the subject. "Whatever." he said, and quickened his pace slightly. It was then that he noticed, for no particular reason, that they were on the second floor, near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The images of Hermione brewing the Polyjuice Potion in a cauldron on the bathroom floor flashed through his mind. He almost smiled....

Fred on Ron's right, and George on Ron's left, suddenly each grabbed Ron's arms and began pulling him forward. "C'mon Ronnie!" one of them laughed.

"Oy! What are you doing!?" Ron shouted and bgean trying to shake them off.

"Ssshh, Ickle-Ronniekins! Wouldn't want to bring a Professor down us now would you?" laughed George.

They hauled towards the door to the girls' bathrooms, and Ron understood what was going on. "OY! Get off me you gits!!! Don't you dare throw me in there! OY!" he struggled as best he could, but apparently to no avail. The twins hauled him into the bathroom, Lee standing outside, apparently keeping watch.

They heaved, and shoved him into one of the stalls head first, laughing the entire time. "That's for losing the recipe to the Quaking candies!" Fred said, and shut the stall door.

Ron attempted to right himself, and thanked Merlin that the toilet cover had been down. He shuddered to think of what could've happened if the cover had been up.....

"It was an accident!" he yelled, as he watched their retreating feet.

"Sure!" George said, then added, "Then it was for spooning that muck that Auntie Betty made right into my face!"

"Man, that was wretched..." Fred mumbled at the same time Ron yelled,

"I was only 2 _years old_!!!"

"Still..." George said and the twins burst out laughing.

"Oy! Get! Somebody's comin'!" Lee leaned in and suddenly shouted.

"I'd advise staying for a bit Ronnie, unless you want to explain what you were doing int the GIRLS' washroom!" one of the twins yelled, and then with another gale of laughter he heard them retreating down the hall at top speed.

He shook his head. "Shoulda known..." he said aloud. Really, after all the years he'd lived with them, and yet he still hadn't figured out that they do this to him once a year, whether it be at Hogwarts, the Zoo, an Ice Cream Parlour... whatever the case maybe. He really should've figured it out by now.

He sighed and was just about to stand and leave when something on the wall caught his eye. He looked a little more closely, and was surprised to discover writing all over the stall walls, many of them in different colours. Understandably he hadn't noticed when he'd been thrown in, but now that he was looking, it was impossible not to notice. There was barely any space where there _wasn't_ writing. He read one that was written in a pretty deep red colour.

"_I don't know what your thinkin'  
__Sure wish I did  
__It'd make my life so much easier"  
_  
Another, this one in a sort of muted lime green,

"_I'm dying inside  
__And nobody knows it but me  
__I'm crying out loud,  
__Nobody knows it but me_"  
(beside this, there was a series of dots, and then it read, _'...and Myrtle, who swore not to tell or hang around when I'm here, and I KNOW she'll keep that promise...._' After Ron read that, he smiled.)

Who wrote these? He wondered, and was amazed at how many pieces there were. A few, he was surprised to find, sort of reflected the way he felt about Hermione.

_"There's a message that I'm sendin' out  
__Like a telegraph to your soul  
__And if I can't bridge this distance,  
__Stop this, heartbreak, overload...  
__I ain't missin' you at all_"

He recognized many of the pieces to be bits of songs. Other pieces, he assumed were original.

The one that struck him most however, was the one right on the door at eye level. When he read it, it completely knocked the wind right out of him. It was written in deep purple.

"_I love you, Ron Weasley  
__And here I sit, writing how I feel  
__Nothing compares to how I really feel inside  
__How can I tell you, when you hate me?  
__How can I hug you, when you glare at me?  
__How can I kiss you, when you yell at me?  
__I love you, Ron Weasley  
__And I don't know what to do about it  
__Here I sit, writing how I feel,  
__When no one will ever know what I really feel inside._"

* * *

A/n: I'm the first to admit it, this story is getting lamer by the chapter. I apologize for that, but it may also just be me. If you liked it (or lumped it, as the case maybe) then hit that little button and gimme a review to tell me so (andyou know the drill: no swearing, please). another yawn, and eyelids droop further as typing slows.... Just two... more.... chapters.....By the way,does anyone recognize the song tidbits I used?


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Almost.... there..... This is a cute, cheesy little chapter that I hope at least makes you smile. And before anyone asks, I just don't have Myrtle in this because.... I don't Come on, its a fanfic! Anyways, bring on chapter 5....

* * *

Chapter 5 

Hermione's cheeks were flushed as she neared the bathroom. She saw Fred, George and Lee running way ahead of her, glancing back, and she wondered what mischief they were up to lately. As usual, although this time much more hurried, she glanced both ways and then slipped into the bathroom,closing the door behind her.

She laughed out loud and literally jumped toward her stall, but she stopped suddenly at the sight of the door closed, and feet visible under the door.

"Hello?" she said unsurely. Who would use Myrtle's bathroom? Even if you were _desperate_, you held it until you could go someone else.

Ron gulped, his forehead beading with sweat. It was Hermione. No doubt she'd come to add something to her wall, and here he was in her stall. He sat very still and waited for her to leave or move, or something.

Hermione stared at the feet. They weren't moving, but there was obviously someone there. "_Hello?"_ she tried again. "Whose in here?"

Ron bit his lip. Now what? He made his voice unnaturally high, and tried to come off as a girl. "Oh, just me!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded extremely strange. "Er.... name?"

Ron swallowed. Name?! "....Rrr....Rhona!"

Rhona? Hermione didn't know who she was. She shrugged and headed to the stall next to Rhona's. She wait until Rhona left and then she'd go in to her stall and write a verse about what Ginny had told her. Her stomach was still swirling!

Ron saw her feet approach, and for a panicked second thought she was going to open the door somehow, because she somehow just _knew_ it was him. But her feet turned and she went into the stall beside Ron. He watched her shadow on the floor, and saw that she'd shut the door.

Hermione twiddled her thumbs, anxiously waiting for her stall to be vacated. _'Oh, Ron! If only you were right here, I'd tell you everything....._'

Ron still sat like a statue. What now? He saw her tapping her foot, and could tell she was getting impatient. But if she was that anxious, how could he make it from the stall to the doorway before she opened her current stall and saw his retreating form? '_Great job, Ron. You know first hand how stubborn she is. She can wait much longer than you can, especially since she has a reason to stay.'_ Besides, whose to say that if she got impatient enough, she would do something drastic like look over the top of the stall?

Ron coughed lightly and said in his odd high-pitched voice again, "Er, I have a little problem....."

Hermione's eyebrows knit for a second. "What about....?"

"Well," Ron coughed, the voice starting to irritate his throat. "I'm ..... embarrassed about my skin......" he waited a second, begging she would buy his story. "I - I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, right away, but I came here first, because........"

Immediately, Hermione understood how Rhona felt. She remembered when she'd taken the Polyjuice Potion and had become part cat, instead of Millicent Bulstrode as she'd intended. She had not wanted anyone to see her either, it'd been the most awful feeling in the world. "Of course...."

Ron let out a breath. He didn't have to finish the because.

"You came in here, because you didn't want anyone to see you?" Hermione put in.

Ron hesitated for a minute, before deciding to go with it. "Er, yes. So could you.....?"

Hermione half-smiled and half-sighed. "Stay in the stall until you're gone?" she almost wondered why Rhona was embarrassed about her face, but didn't want to ask, not wanting to make the girl feel anymore uncomfortable.

"...yes." Ron thanked his lucky stars.

"That's fine, Rhona. I know how it feels."

"Oh, thank you so much, Hermione! You don't know how much this means to me!" Ron said in a rush, still using his high-pitched voice. He coughed again, and said, "You're staying in your stall, right?"

"Right." Hermione confirmed.

"Ok...." Ron stood, his heart pounding. If she suspected... if she peeked..... he didn't have any idea what he'd do. He undid the lock on the stall, waited a second, then flung it open and dashed for the door. He didn't stop running until he was on the fifth floor.

Hermione half-smiled again, and shook her head. She stood and opened her stall and then stopped. Her smile faded. Had Rhona called her Hermione? Hermione didn't recall giving Rhona her name.....

She dismissed it and sat down, her pen ready. This time she wrote in a heart-warming orange. '_Like Ron's hair_.' she thought, and smiled widely.

"_I've waited so long to hear those words  
__Even though they come from someone else  
__I love you always, she says you love me  
__Now can we only just stand our own company?_"

* * *

A/n: Well? Well? Whaddya say? Let me know what you think about this incresingly fluffy little story. Review, and (all together now) please no swearing. And now, onto the grand finale.... (well, finale, at least...) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: This is the **final** chapter in this story.This is the longest chapter, I believe, so enjoy.Let the SERIOUS fluffi-ness begin! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

Ron's head was spinning like crazy. He swayed and grabbed the wall for support. That.... what just happened.....

He laughed. Hermione loved him. She'd written it on her wall. _She loved him_. He laughed again, finding it difficult to contain any emotions. He felt lighter than air. He wanted to run down the hall yelling that she loved him, and that he loved her back. He started jumping and running, running and jumping down the hall and up the stairs. Where to go?

_'I love Hermione and she loves me!_'

He stopped suddenly. He'd have to tell her... he gulped. That was going to be extremely difficult. Although, he inwardly admitted, it was going to be a lot easier knowing _her_ feelings.

He sighed, shrugged, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Should he rehearse a speech? He shook his head, but the grin on his face didn't fade. He felt too darn happy to stop grinning.

In no time at all, he'd reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Should he enter? Should he wait for her? Should he go to the library and wait there? Should he go find Harry and tell him what happened? He really didn't know. He settled for sitting on one of the couches just down the hall, designed for students waiting between classes or, like him, were bored on a day off.

Ron plopped down on the couch and sighed again, but he was still grinning.

_Hermione loved him_.

* * *

Hermione slipped out of the Myrtle's bathroom for the second time that day, but this time she left with very different emotions. Before, she'd been fighting to hold back further tears, her and Ron's argument fresh in her mind. This time, she was leaving with a permanent smile that not even someone like Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape could wipe away.

Ron loved her. He _loved_ her! She was elated. She twirled and giggled. She just couldn't stop repeating it in her head. Her dreams had come true!

'_He loves me... he loves me.... he loves me!!!!'_

Where was he right now? She could just imagine.... his head leaning on his hand.... he was grunting about the fight..... she this... she that...... then she'd come in.... _Ron, I'm so sorry_... she'd say.... then she'd kiss him....and he'd be stunned..... and she'd say _I love you with all my heart_..... and he'd say.....

She turned the corner, still buried in her fantasy, and was startled to see Ron sitting on the couch in the hallway on the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. She stopped and her throat clutched. It was always so much easier in her head.

He looked up and then jumped up as if he'd been scalded. "I...er...hi....Her-her-her......" he stopped stuttering and offered a sheepish grin and a little wave as his cheeks turned red.

She felt her own cheeks flare up and she took some timid steps toward him. "H-h-hi....R-ron....." she half-smiled back.

Ron cleared his throat and closed the gap between them. "I have - well, I mean, I'm glad you're here. I needed to talk to you."

Hermione's pulse quickened for no reason in particular. He was close enough that if she reached out, she could touch his arm. "Me too."

They were quiet, each waiting for the other to go first. Neither did, and then both did.

"Well I was - "

"I really - "

Again they stopped, their faces red, and they chuckled nervously. Ron uncomfortably kicked at the ground. "You first." he said quietly.

"No you go ahead." Hermione insisted.

"No, you." Ron countered.

Their stubbornness was showing through, and Hermione decided for once that she'd be the first to give in.

"Ok." she whispered, then shut her eyes to gather herself. She took a deep breath that unexpectedly shook when she inhaled. She slowly opened her eyes and Ron looked concerned.

"You ok?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but took his hands. He looked pleasantly startled. "Ron," she swallowed again, and look straight into his deep brown eyes. _Just say you love him... just say it..... _"I l......." _Just say it! _"I........" Another deep breath. "I........."

She couldn't say it. It was frozen on her tongue. What if Ginny was wrong? Misinformed? What if Ron actually hadn't _told_ Ginny, but she was just saying that because she knew how Hermione felt and she wanted to see them together?

Ron shook his head and said, "Obviously what you have to say is important, but what I have to say is too. Maybe if I go first it'll be easier for you to say what you're going to say?" Ron could see only two sides to this theory. Either she was trying to say what he was going to, and it was all going to be wonderful and great, or she was going to tell him something like, '_I'm tired of fighting with you Ron, I used to love you, but now I love Harry...._'

Hermione gulped and nodded.

This time Ron took a deep breath to calm himself down. _'No hesitating like the coward everyone thinks you are. Just say it. Show Hermione how you feel, right here, right now._'

"Hermione, I love you and that's all there is to it. Even if you don't love me, and you're about to tell me that you and Harry eloped or something, I'll still love you. I'll love you 'till the day I die and no one will be able to change that." Then on spur of the moment, he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione knew he loved her. Ginny had told her that, only moments - or hours, she had no idea - before. So why was it such a shock to her system to hear it from Ron's mouth? She didn't have an answer to that. She only hoped her kiss spoke for her.

The kiss was magnificent. They lit of the hallway with the love that had been waiting to be unleashed. As far as the pair were concerned, they were the only two on the planet.

Finally the kiss ended, and they pulled away, breathless.

Ron didn't give her a chance to speak. "Hermione, there's something else I have to tell you. Fred, George and Lee - the gits - threw me into Myrtle's bathroom today" - Hermione paled, and Ron had second thoughts about telling her this story, even though he knew it was fair for her to know - "and yes, that stall." He paused, giving her some time to internalize this information.

Hermione gulped and began to tremble. He saw? He read what she wrote? He _knew_ how she felt? She wanted to take a step back, regroup.... _he was Rhona_???

He seemed to read her mind. "Yes, I was Rhona." his cheeks flushed. "I didn't know how else to get out of that situation! You have to understand...."

She did take a step back, and let go his hands. She didn't know what to do. He loved her, she loved him, he'd told her, but she felt suddenly wide open. Extremely vulnerable. Her heart was in that stall, written across the walls in the form of songs and verses.

Ron's shoulders slumped. He supposed this is how she ought to react... he should've started with the part about the bathroom, and saved the love speech for later, when she wasn't trying to sort her emotions out.

She shut her eyes, and her mind was chaos. A million different things were screaming at her, and she couldn't hear just one. But she could hear her heart. _I love you Ron..... I love Ron...... I want to be with Ron forever..... I want to grow old with Ron..... I wanted to walk down the street and announce that I am Mrs. Ron Weasley...... I love Ron......_

Finally, it was enough. She opened her eyes, and the voices and thoughts quieted immediately.

"And I love you." That was all she said, and she smiled.

Ron had never seen a more beautiful smile. "But the bathroom - "

She came back close to him and put her finger over his lips. "Is over." They kissed another glorious kiss. To think, that their first kiss and second kiss was in a time frame of about 10 minutes....

When they pulled apart for the second time, she said what her heart had been saying all along. "I want to be Mrs. Ron Weasley, and grow old with you. I'll love you forever and ever."

Ron grinned and held Hermione close. "Amen."

**THE END**

* * *

A/n: sigh And there you have it. Another cheesy, fluffy Ron/Hermione (but that's the best kind! lol). So review this thing, let me know what you thought, (no swearing please) and make sure you check out my bio **regularly** so you know what's going on. I update it very often to keep my reviewers up to date with me. Anyways, before I fall out of this chair fast asleep, good night to you all and the next spare moment I get shall be devoted to updating my already up fics. So yawn that takes like 5 full minutes to stop ya. 'Nite. 


End file.
